A Love that lasts Eternal
by Jesselynn Garcia
Summary: A side story before 'A Phantomhive's Curse' and 'Her Silent Requiem'
1. Strange Behavior: Lonely Hearts

"Are you ready my lady?" I nodded with a smile and sat in a chair, watching my brother's butler show off his inhuman power. He gave a quick stretch and gave a starting position then looked at me and waited for my signal.

"Go!" I didn't even see him as his feet moved with a speed that I've never seen. I stared in awe. _Show off. _I giggled and clapped as he ran back to me. He landed right beside me with a smirk and bowed. I patted on the seat next to me and he sat with his chest out and his whole body straight. He smiled and rested his hand on mine. He's been acting strange lately however I couldn't put my finger on it. The other day he hugged me and it looked like he was about to kiss me. His lips were just an inch from me but he pulled away since then I had the hint that something was wrong but he would never tell me when I asked him.

"Is there anything you need, my lady?" He said with a gentle tone as he slightly squeezed my hand; I pulled away.

"You've been acting strange Sebastian. Is there anything wrong?" I asked with my head tilted a bit. He shook his head.

"Of course not." He said.

"Ok. Do you know where my brother is?" _Probably out as usual. Why the hell does Sebastian have to take care of me anyway? I'm old enough, hell I'm 16! _I sighed and waved off the question. I guess I kind of answered that for myself.

"Are you alright? You look paler than usual." I wanted to be alone more often and I didn't really know why. My brother, Ciel, was concerned for me but I always told him that I was fine. I took a sip of tea and stared into the cup once I put it down. The birds were chirping and the day was beautiful but why wasn't I in a good mood today? I looked at Sebastian and he wasn't taking his eyes off me. I felt my face heat up.

"I'm ok. Just a little bored I guess." I said and Sebastian stood up and bowed.

"Forgive me for keeping you unentertained my lady." He said.

"No, no, no! It's fine really!" I gave a smile and he softened up quickly. I watched his tailcoat flowing while he walked towards me and lifted my chin up to his face. He gave me a serious expression.

"I am displeasing you. Is there anything in particular that you wish to do?" I got up in embarrassment and thought for a minute.

"Chess! I want to learn how to play!" He kept that gorgeous smile plastered on his lips. He nodded and opened the estate entrance, allowing me inside. We walked to the library then Sebastian sat me down first, grabbing the chess board and its pieces after. He sat across from me and set the game and I watched, examining all the pieces and where they were going.

"The objective in chess is to capture your opponent's king. This is a game of logic and strategy." He was holding a king in front of him; I nodded and listened to him. "Now the king moves one square in any direction. The king has also a special move which is called castling and involves also moving a rook but I don't think you're quite ready to learn that move just yet." He was so sounding cocky right there and my eyebrow went up as I stared at him.

"Think I can't handle it?" I smiled mischievously and he smiled back the same way.

"For now no, but in time, maybe. The rook can move any number of squares along any rank or file, but may not leap over other pieces." He said and changed the subject.

"Then what's the purpose of the rook?" I asked; I would let it go for now.

"To assist the king in castling." I bit my lip and nodded. _He better not try anything_. I eyed the way his forefinger and thumb held the next piece. "Next is the Queen and she is able to move any number of squares along rank, file, or diagonal, but it may not leap over other pieces." I took the spare queen. _A true position of power._ "The bishop can move any number of squares diagonally, but may not leap over other pieces. Also the knight moves to any of the closest squares that are _not_ on the same rank, file, or diagonal, thus the move forms an "L"-shape two squares long and one square wide. The knight is the only piece that can leap over other pieces."

"Ok so what about this little one?" I waved in front of him it had a ball shape on top of its slender figure.

"The pawn may move forward to the unoccupied square immediately in front of it on the same file; or on its first move it may advance two squares along the same file provided both squares are unoccupied; or it may move to a square occupied by an opponent's piece which is diagonally in front of it on an adjacent file, capturing that piece. The pawn has two special moves: the _en passant_ capture and pawn promotion."

"I'll guess that you won't teach me those moves either?" He leaned over the chessboard to me with eagerness.

"Are you that desperate to learn something so difficult?" He leaned his back into the couch with a smile; He was waiting for my response.

"With you teaching me I bet I could learn it faster than you think. I'm not stupid." I placed as a simple fact. _Watch me impress you with my awesome skills! _

"I never said you were. You are a very intelligent young women and beautiful as well, if I may add my lady." I felt my face heat up by his comment. _Why the hell is he giving away random compliments about me? I appreciate it and all but still… _I shook off the butterflies in my stomach and I hadn't noticed that Sebastian was sitting next to me all of a sudden. I jumped from his touch and tried to catch my breath. He chuckled and took my hand again. _What the hell? _

"You've been acting different." I spat out without a second thought. That statement actually took him off guard and he let go of my hand after he took my chin with his forefinger and thumb. Why was he acting this way?

"Like how?" Sebastian dragged my face to his and grazed his lips against mine but I freaked out and jumped, bumped our forehead hard. I winced at the pain and peeked through my eye lids. He was smiling and it didn't seem to hurt him at all; instead he rubbed my forehead. "You should be more careful." His eyes were filled with worry.

"Ow." I winced again and he pulled me into his arms gently.

"I'm sorry. Are you alright?" He skimmed my forehead and I nodded, looking at him. Sebastian lifted me on his lap and pushed my head into his chest carefully. Whenever he acted this way, I always felt safe when I was around him but I didn't know and it felt a bit different. The smile he gives me was always so soft and assuring, those beautiful eyes could see right through me every time. No, these types of feelings couldn't be growing. How did he even feel about me anyway? It was pointless to ask.

"Aurora?" His hands were so warm and I held one of the hands that was carrying my cheek. He was so gentle with me as if I was a porcelain doll. I hated being treated like I could be broken so easily but with Sebastian I really didn't mind it. I never really knew why.

"I'm ok…Sebastian." He smiled and let go of my face. I didn't want him to though. He brushed my bangs to the side and rested his forehead on mine. My face heated up fast.

"I'm glad." He sighed and pulled back from me. I wanted to protest but I held back and tried to change the subject.

"Anymore pieces that I need to know?" I watched his expression brighten up a bit. He shook his head and went to sit across from me. For the next few hours he gave me the basics of playing and most of the time he would show off and I wanted to throw my pieces at him for it. I knew he would just laugh at me and catch all of them anyway. I grimaced instead but he would reach my cheek and caress it then continue on with the game. I would stare at him whenever he did it and I felt I was going to faint with the way he touched my face so gently. He and my brother were inseparable; things about him would make me question. He's faster than most people and when I mean faster, I mean faster. Sometimes I had dreams about him and I would see Sebastian's eyes glowing purple or red and he would be hovering over my brother with a hungry look. It was more of a nightmare and when I'd wake up, I would see Sebastian pouring tea for me. My hands would shake heavily and he would grab my hand and give a smile.

I could never get over that dream because it would repeat whether I was awake or asleep. It was frightening and when I first had that dream, I stopped talking to him for days until he finally came up to me, asking if he did something wrong. I said no but I was still scared. Did that dream mean something? It was probably all in my head.

I was petting our dog, which we got on strange circumstances. He was cute but it was weird because he was actually a human with canine instincts. My brother and Sebastian kind of just showed up with him after they're trip to some place for the Queen. It was another case and I had to stay back because he didn't want me in danger. Pluto, the dog obviously, snuggled into my lap and started falling asleep on me. I scratched his ear and sang softly to him, which kind of made him sleep faster. I heard him yawn and snore, making me laugh. The lullaby I was singing was a song that my mother had sung to me and my brother when we were babies. It was so comforting and it always stuck in my mind at least once a day. I stared at the sleeping dog till I saw a shadow cast over his face.

"You a bit busy to talk?" Ciel was smiling at me and sat next to me on the floor; he looked at Pluto weirdly but then rested his hand on my head. I smiled.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"I'm going to be gone for a few days." My heart started sinking slowly. I couldn't stand being away from my other half for a day but for more than that? I could have might as well been living in hell. I grimaced to him and he kissed my forehead. "I know you don't like this idea and neither do I; I can't have you in danger and I can't lose you Aurora." His eyes were filled with anguish as he got up and took Pluto out of my lap to the floor. He took my hand and helped me up, taking me to his office. He gestured to sit and I obeyed; I still didn't want him to leave me though. We were always together and never liked it when he made me stay home.

"Do I really have to stay here? Can't I come with you?" it was pointless to ask but I did anyway. He shook his head; it was always the same response he gave whenever I asked him.

"Sebastian is staying with you. I'm taking the other servants with me." My eyes bugged out on him.

"You could always take Sebastian and I could stay with the others. I mean they're capable of protecting me-" I started.

"But not as well as Sebastian." He finished with a look that meant: I am your older brother, so I know what's best for you blah blah blah. I sighed and nodded.

"Me and him alone? Won't that be dangerous though?" _In more ways than one my dear brother… _He shook his head and gave me the look again. I sighed again sadly and got up.

"He'll protect you from everything." He said. _But can he protect me from himself? _The way he was acting was so strange lately. I nodded and walked out and ended up walking right into the black devil, himself. _How did he get here so fast? _I said sorry and walked passed him in a hurry. He watched me go by him with a smile. My face heated and I ran to the kitchen to see what the others were doing. I bumped heads with someone again. _Why the hell do I keep running into people? _The man was extremely tall with white hair and once he saw me, he smiled sweetly and bowed.

"Good to see again, Lady Phantomhive." His accent was so exquisite in my opinion but he was foreign after all.

"Good afternoon Agni. Where's Prince Soma?" He nudged towards the inside of the kitchen and I saw him talking to Bard and the others. They were laughing and having a good time. I thanked Agni and went to them, joining the conversation.

"Is something wrong my lady?" Finny asked me.

"No, I just wanted to say hi." They smiled and nodded and pushed me into the group. I smiled and talked with them for a little while. Bard refused to drink milk when Meyrin demanded it; it was really funny because they ended up throwing dished at each other for about 10 minutes or so. Agni made me hide under the counter so I wouldn't get hurt and I could still see everything that was going on. A few plates came close to hitting me but Agni caught them quickly. Prince Soma had slipped out of the room to my brother's office to talk about something. I blinked and a plate was headed for my face, Agni stopped it and put it down on the floor. He carried me out of the room and walked down the hallway.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"Yeah, nothing hit me." I smiled and looked at him. He was looking at me so seriously in a way I couldn't pick out. It was the same type of look that Sebastian gave me all the time.

"That's good to hear. I wouldn't want you getting hurt." He pushed my head gently into his chest. He smelled of exotic spices and black pepper. It was a wonderful smell. I looked up at him with a blushed face. He brushed my cheek while still walking. We were in the main entrance hall at this point.

"Thank you for save my face from getting plundered by tableware." I giggled happily and he laughed along with me.

"A beautiful young woman. It would be a shame to have that beauty rot away." My face flustered as his face drew a bit closer to me. His breath was sweet against my lips as we inhaled the same air. His lips touched mine gently carefully but he wasn't actually kissing me. It was more of a temptation he was attempting on me. Agni had stopped, pulled back and looked forward with a grimace.

"I will take Lady Phantomhive now." His gloved hands tried to take my tiny body into his own arms but those godly eyes never looked away from Agni. Agni clutched my body a bit firmer so the man before us couldn't reach me.

"I can take care of her. There's no need Sebastian." The handsome human forcibly took me into his arms and glared at the foreign servant in front of us. I cowered in fear into Sebastian's chest, feeling his hand brush the back of my head right after.

"Everything's ok. I won't let anyone hurt you." He turned and starting walking away until Agni stopped him by putting his hand on his shoulder. Chills started moving up and down my spine. It wasn't going to be good…

"Where are you going? I haven't done anything wrong to her but you're acting like I did." He said with a hint of anger.

"Being near her is bad enough." He walked away and I didn't look back at Agni but I could feel his eyes burning into Sebastian's back. I never thought of Agni in that kind of way but he was always so nice to me. He was an Indian servant to prince Soma and he worshiped the great Krishna god. He was very religious and so was the prince; I still thought Sebastian was my god, besides the worship part of course. It still amazed me how someone so human could be so godlike, I mean seriously, he was like a gorgeous devil.

Sebastian set me down lightly and brushed off my sun dress and examined my body to make sure nothing was out of order. I smiled sadly and told him to stop but he refused and made sure I was alright until…

"You have a cut." _Was that a hint of concern and sadness?_ He reached for my cheek and wiped off a little blood. He looked at it with disgust and glared at nothing.

"I'm fine. Relax and I'll take care of it." I said with a smile and started to walk away. Instead he grabbed me and pulled me into his chest and held me. I could hear his heartbeat, it was at an even pace but it was so calming. "What's wrong Sebastian?"

"I won't let you let out of my sight." He said.

"Sebastian…please…tell me what's wrong with you." I pushed back to look at him but he didn't take his arms off my waist and the back of my neck. I wanted to lose myself in those beautiful eyes.

"What do you mean? I don't want you to get hurt is all." He smiled.

"Liar." His gentle smirk converted into a smirk and he caressed my cheek.

"You're still much too young to understand." He lifted my chin up and the smirk he was carrying sunk back into a gentle smile. "You'll find out soon." He walked me back into my brother's office and I found him with a suitcase all packed and ready. The servants were with him in the office grabbing their own bags and Ciel's. My hearts started sinking again. I didn't want to stay here; I wanted to be there with him. My brother started to walk over and hug me and I gripped his shirt hard, not wanting to let go. It would be agonizing without him and he wrapped me tightly.

"I know. This won't be easy for me either but you know this has to be done." I nodded disappointed and already feeling lonely. His lips touched my forehead and he hugged me again.

"Please…don't go." My nails started digging into his jacket; he shushed me lightly and kissed me again.

"You know I have to." I nodded and tried keeping my tears at bay. My other half would be missing for such a long time. I followed him till we got to the entrance of the estate and my voice was weak with loneliness when he opened the door and hugged me one last time before he left.

"Have a safe trip." I said, snuggling into his arms and smelling his scent one more time.

"Be safe while I'm gone. Sebastian, take good care of her." The shadow bowed with a smile and stood right beside me like a statue.

"With my life my young master." He said and we waved him off to his trip. My heart was being crushed into tiny fragments; I would get through it though, I always did.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, I know it's been a while since I put my last story up but I had an...interesting story to tell about my time with Sebastian when my brother, Ciel, left for his case. I hope you all enjoy it and please let me know what you think of my story once you've read this chapter. Thank you so very much.<strong>

_**Aurora Phantomhive**_


	2. Ready For Action

"Good morning, my lady." The sunlight was harsh on my eyes and I turned to the side, trying to avoid the brightness in the room. I heard a chuckle and a pair of hands helped me to sit up. I didn't feel like waking up, but I'm always forced to so when I sat up, I stretched my arms towards the ceiling and yawns with a squeak as usual. "I have prepared your morning tea." I could smell the scent of the tea from my bed stand. My eyes finally opened fully as I was being moved to the edge of the bed to get ready for the day. My nightgown came off first after a refreshing bath and I tried to keep composure when I stood naked in front of Sebastian. He smiled and eyes me eagerly and kept his sweet time, dressing me in a white sun dress. I was anxious as to why he was so slow with it; maybe he was always this way when he dressed my brother.

"Thank you Sebastian." I looked in the mirror and turned around to get a feel of the new dress that Ciel bought for me. After that torture, Sebastian escorted me into the dining hall. It was very quiet because everyone left and now it was just me and Sebastian in the estate with nothing to do. For the next few hours I stayed in my brother's office and started working on paper work for the company. He was always confused as to why he didn't have much paper work to deal with whenever he went out for a case. I never told him that I had been doing his work while he was gone, probably never will either. I sat in my brother's chair and looked outside. It was so beautiful, it's a shame that I was barely ever allowed out of the estate for whatever reason that I'm going to consider useless and over protective. The sun was shining brightly on my exposed skin and it gave me warmth. It reminded me of my brother and that's when my heart sunk again. _He won' be home for a while. _There was a knock at the door. "Hmm?" I mumbled while leaning my chin on my hand, looking outside.

"Hello, Lady Phantomhive." A man said with a distinct accent. I spun around slowly and saw Agni there with a smile as he bowed across the desk from me.

"Hello Agni. Is there something that you need?" I asked him quietly, the room was so…empty without Ciel here. Agni moved agilely and right in front of me. _Sebastian won' be happy about this._

"I wanted to ask you something very important." A hint of pink tainted his cheeks and his eyes shifted away from me. I sat there with confusion and sat straightly waiting for him to continue.

"Yes?" I batted my eyes a bit but sometimes I do that without realizing; this time I actually noticed. His cheeks were getting redder than before. I thought I heard the door start to open when he started talking.

"I wanted to know if you want to go on a date with me." My eyes went really huge and my mouth slightly opened but no sound or words of thought came out. I felt my face getting hotter and hotter when I figured out that neither of us was saying anything to one another.

"Agni I suggest you leave. Now." We both turned at the same time and saw Sebastian with the most irritated look ever imaginable. Agni didn't even pay any attention to Sebastian; he went on one knee and took my hand with hopeful eyes. _What the hell is going on? _

"Please say something, my lady." He said and waited. My lips trembled from my answer or my attempt to answer.

"I…umm…I've never been on…a date…before." I started and saw him smiling.

"Trust me; you will have a great time with me." _What the hell? _I nodded and at first I didn't know if it was my honest response to his request or if I had just agreed to the 'you'll have a great time with me'. I was still confused and in shocked to the fact that I just got asked out by a superhuman and it wasn't even Sebastian! Agni smiled and stood up, kissing my hand right after. I was afraid to turn and see Sebastian in the doorway but I had to when Agni asked me to walk him out of the estate. He was unbelievably upset and pissed out to a point where his head would blow off his body. It was easy to see that he was suppressing all his anger.

"I will pick you up tomorrow at 7. Is that alright?" he said. _He really is a sweet guy. One date wouldn't hurt I guess. _I smiled and nodded with a curtsy; he bowed and left.

"You're not going out tomorrow. You know that right?" That perfect brow was cocked up.

"You should've asked me first then." I covered my mouth quickly and saw a smile grow on his lips. _Crap! That was supposed to be a thought! I really got to stop that!_

"Excuse me? Repeat that if you may, my lady." He said and crossed his arms. _I…am so screwed beyond belief! _I shook my head and turned around to walk away. I heard a chuckled as my feet started moving faster and faster. I didn't bother looking behind me, I knew he was following. The place I ran to was my room and I slammed the door and locked it tightly. I forced my breathing to slow down and I closed my eyes trying to calm down. Why did I even say something related to that? Had I gone crazy? Yes, definitely! What the hell was I thinking?

"Are you alright my lady?" There he was in front of me and I didn't even hear the door open! I fell backwards into my bed and nearly had a heart attack. He was just a human! How could he be so clever? "My apologizes, my lady." He took my hand and rested on top of me. My heart skipped a beat as he stroked my face, moving up and down my body. What was he doing? Is he crazier than me? Oh hell yes he is!

"S-Sebastian? What are you doing?" I could barely hear my own words but I was pretty sure that he heard since he had crazy hearing. Instead of what _thought _would happen, which was good that it didn't happen, Sebastian kissed my cheek and then moved to my lips and grazed them as soft as a feather.

"What did you say earlier?" He said and started breathing real slowly; I trembled underneath him. He was too much for me, so intoxicating and beautiful. How did we even have him become our butler? My brother never told me.

"Nothing." His tongue skimmed my lips gently.

"You won't tell me? Do I have to pry it out of you?" He asked as a soft threat and I felt my body shake even more. I turned my head to the side and tried not to look at him; feeling his body against mine like this made my eyes take him in back and forth. He was only teasing me! What the hell was I thinking? _He _could ever like me? No of course not!

"Maybe, let's see if you can." I whispered back, seeing the seductive gleam in his eyes and a slow smile appear on his lips. He really did smile a lot when he was with me. He chuckled and took my waist in his gloved hands, putting me on his lap and making me face him as I sat.

"You still can't go tomorrow." He said and I shook my head. _Was he…jealous? _I smiled and felt like the tables were turned for us. Every now and then I would get jealous of the people that Sebastian on a date. I never had too much confidence but this…oh this time…it was my turn.

"I'm going. I told him yes and you were the one who said that a lady should keep her word if she agrees to something." I said and crossed my arms.

"This is an exception." He scowled and brung my face closer to his again. My arms encircled his neck and I flicked his lips with my tongue. Now he would know how I felt whenever he did this to me. I heard a moan and sigh escape his lips at the same time and that's when I stopped and got off his lap with a smile. The way he looked at me was priceless but I reframed myself from laughing hysterically. After that I headed to my brother's office again and finished his work. I decided what to wear for tomorrow tonight during my work and to be honest; Agni's my first actual date. Ciel never let a guy touch me or let alone look at me. That's mostly why I barely ever let out of the estate.

"I brought you something to drink, my lady." Sebastian came in with a carrying tray. I nodded while skimming all the documents my brother left in his files for the company. The expenses were likely to drop because of the recent failure in the economy. _This is going to be tough. _I bit my lip and looked at several other sheets and then put them down. My head started pounding furiously from exhaustion. _So this is how my brother feels._

"What Sebastian?" I asked again and he chuckled, setting the tea down on the desk and began making it. The smell was heavenly and sweet, it reminded me of a flower but better. He handed me the cup and I took light sips. "Thank you. I really needed it."

"It's no trouble, my lady." He smiled and turned to walk out but I stopped him.

"Could you stay here please?" I offered him to sit but he refused saying that a butler should not sit. "Sit. Now." He looked at me with shock then sat across from me. I sighed and looked back at the papers. _Poor Ciel. This must really be torture for you. _I started putting the files and everything else away.

"Is there anything you need?" he asked and I shook my head. I just wanted some company. All this work can get someone tired very quickly.

"Just relax. My brother won't be around for a few days so you can actually relax with me ok?" He shook his head and I sighed in annoyance. "You will relax. Understand?" He smiled as if he expected me to do that. He stood up and bowed.

"Understood." I laid back in my chair. _Tomorrow is going to be one hell of a time. _"Do you honestly want to go out tomorrow?" He asked eventually. I pretended to be in shock and gasped horribly.

"Do I sense a hint of jealousy?" I smirked but he glared at me.

"Agni…-" He started.

"Is just like you, a human who can do things that humans normally don't do. I know that and he's always so nice to me too. I feel the need to repay the kindness he has showed me for so long. Are there any objections to my decision?" I stood up and walked over to him. I don't know what possessed me but I took his hand with one of mine and stroked his cheek with my other. He leaned into me touch.

"Nothing compares to you though and you know that just as much as I do." I smiled and kissed his cheek; he gripped my chin and moved my lips to his quickly. It was such a quick movement but I didn't notice he had me against the wall, holding my hands above my head. His wagged a finger at me when I tried getting out of his trip.

"My beautiful lady, so strong-willed and sweet. I'm glad that the younger master left me alone with you." He whispered against my neck and chuckled. I closed my eyes harshly to his breathing on my throat and moaned softly to his touch. "Yes. I am so lucky that he told me to stay with you. I would be worried sick if you were stuck with those useless fools. They probably would've killed before I had gotten back. That would have killed me from the inside out." He licked up my neck slowly. "Your soul…is so…_pure." _

"Sebastian?" I asked, what did he mean by my soul? What was he talking about? That's when he let go and turned his back to me, I slumped down the wall and fell on my knees. _That was intense. _I looked at the back of his suit and it was crisp and clean.

"Forgive me, my lady. I didn't mean to." He turned back around and helped me up. "Do you wish to retire for the night my lady?" I nodded not saying anything; I followed him up the stairs and to my room. I told him to go out of the room and I would dress myself. He hesitated then said ok and waked out. I got dressed quickly and looked at myself in the mirror. _They're still there. _I sighed and touched the scars all over my body. After all these years, they still hurt and stung whenever I touched them. I cringed to the pain and went back to putting my night gown on. I yelled out of my room for Sebastian to come in and the second I did, he opened the door.

"Are you alright?" I didn't know what he was talking about because I could never tell what was going on in his mind. He was so hard to figure out most of the time.

"I'm ok." I said and laid on my head, letting my head fall into the cascade of pillows. My eye lids dropped a little and Sebastian's hand brushed my cheek before I black out.

"I love you." Those words felt just like a dream and assumed that they were.

The morning was almost too perfect to begin with but I didn't complain. Of course I still missed my brother but other than that, there was no explosions, no screaming and running down the hallways and barely any noises except the clashing of my tea cup with my plate and the silverware. It was so quiet and Sebastian was standing right next to me just as quiet. I ate in silence but it was kind of lonely without all the usual ruckus occurring. _Wonder how you're doing Ciel. _I sighed and thanked Sebastian for super. He took my plate and walked towards the kitchen. I headed for my brother's office shortly after and did some paper work for a few hours. _Thank god I'm almost done with this whole stack! _I wiped the sweat off my face and looked at the time.

"5:30 already?" shuffling all the paper work, I ran into my room and began getting ready. I chose the white sun dress that Ciel bought for me. It had a light blue bow in the back. When I looked in the mirror. _I look like antique doll… _I sighed and put on my white boots and twirled around. _Alright! I'm ready! _.The door behind me opened and I saw Sebastian with a coat in his hands. I watched his reaction and his eyes that grew rounder and rounder each second I might add.

"You look…" He trailed off.

"…like a doll, I know." I grimaced. He shook his head.

"A very…fragile doll." He smiled and came over, putting the jacket on my shoulders. I blushed and thanked him quietly. There was a ringing at the front entrance. I took a deep breath and smiled brightly. _Time to go! _


	3. Epiphany On Love

When I greeted Agni at the door, his smile was bright and confident. He bowed but I was barely paying any attention to him; I was more interesting in his attire. It looked so…royal and prestigious. I smiled and curtsied.

"Hello Agni." I said as he handed me a bouquet of roses and I took them, taking in the scent. _They smell so lovely. _I handed them to Sebastian who glumly went to put them in a vase. I rolled my eyes and thanked my date for the gift.

"They're nothing compared to you." I flustered to his comment and looked away quickly. "Are you ready?" I nodded and started to walk out until…

"Wait, my lady." I was pulled into a kiss. My eyes widened and I sighed from the sudden gesture. Sebastian let me go and smiled with wink. I looked back and forth from the two humans and suddenly got a headache from moving my head so much. Agni was giving death glares at Sebastian and Sebastian was smiling triumphantly. I could clearly see the pride in his smile. _Is this some kind of contest or something?_

"I will have her back safe and sound by midnight." Agni said and we walked out of the estate already hitting it off with a conversation.

"I'm sorry about Sebastian. He's been acting really weird lately." I looked at the cloudy dark sky. It was already dark? Wow that was fast.

"Do you like Sebastian?" I looked at him and he was already staring at me. _Do I love Sebastian? Hmmm I have no idea. He too…perfect._

"Not that I know of." _Nothing's going to ruin my evening. This is my very first date! Sebastian isn't going to ruin it. _I shook my head and he took my hand, kissing it.

"I'm sorry. Let's have a good time tonight." I nodded and we continued on.

The rest of the night was a lot of fun and I wouldn't have mind doing it again very soon. We went out to eat and it was all Indian-styled food. It was absolutely delicious! Besides the men that were trying to pick me up and Agni getting majorly jealous over them, it was a wonderful night. At the restaurant the whole menu at the was in Indian so I had no idea how to read it. I just started learning Indian a few weeks ago, I barely knew anything!

"Are you enjoying it?" Agni asked right before putting his fork in his mouth. I smiled and nodded before answering.

"So delicious, what is this?" I feed him a piece and watched him chew it.

"Palak Paneer" He said with a smile and feed me his dinner. I sighed with satisfaction.

"And this?" He fed me another fork full.

"Butter Chicken. Do you like it?" I nodded and fed him another of mine. We kept at it until we were done. We talked about our interests and hobbies; he even told me about his culture and the gods. Krishna sounded like a beautiful god ad he did so many amazing things during his lifetime before his death. All night I couldn't help but think about Sebastian and what he was doing all night without me. He was probably just bored out of his mind or just trying to find something to do around the estate for the next hour. I spaced out and Agni was worried about me the whole time but I told him it was alright. Even when I told him that, he couldn't keep off my mind. The weirdest thing about the entire night was that I felt someone watching us the whole walk to and from the estate. One time I thought that I saw someone but I saw pointed ears and it turned out it was a cat. Or at least I think it was. It was the oddest thing ever but I ignored it.

"Are you ok?" After all the creeping I started to hold on to my date's arm. He was enjoying it and held me by my waist, closer to him protectively.

"Yes, I thought I saw something." I gripped his sleeve harsher. He smiled and kissed my forehead.

"I'll protect you, you don't need to be afraid when I'm around." I nodded with a sad smile. _He's so sweet. What girl wouldn't like him?_

When he dropped me off he hugged me and kissed me. I giggled nervously after because it felt strange. I didn't know why but whatever, I had a great time and that's all that counted in my opinion. I walked into the mansion and ran straight into Sebastian. _Was he waiting for me to come? _I looked at him and he bowed with a smile.

"How was it?" He asked and I told him about everything. He grimaced when I said Agni kissed me and it was pretty funny.

"So what did you do while I was gone?" I asked while he was taking off my coat.

"Nothing. Just waited to make sure you got home safely." He shrugged and led me to my room. _It's already been two days since Ciel left and I missed him so much. _I sighed and got dressed for the night and laid in my bed quietly without muttering another word to my brother's shadow. He was worried but I waved it off each time he brought it up. He scowled and said ok but then try to bring it up again. _I miss Ciel. Please come_

_home soon. _My eyes drifted into blackness and I fell asleep like that.

Everything for the next few days seemed so blurry and I hated it. Sebastian actually allowed me to sleep in for once and I agreed without a single thought so it. The birds outside were singing a happy tune and I smiled, listening to them sing. _Ciel's coming in tomorrow. I'm so excited. _I forced myself up by the time it was 11 in the morning. I stretched and went downstairs_, _not caring about changing at the moment. I skipped happily down the hallways until I got to the kitchen. _Strange, Sebastian isn't here. _I looked in the library and study and he wasn't there either. I peeked into my brother's room and his office but he wasn't there too. _Where the hell is he? _I shrugged to myself and walked back to my room, laying in my bed and trying to fall back to sleep. I turned to on my back and watching the little designs on my ceiling instead. _I wonder…where are you Sebastian? _I felt even lonelier than before and a tear fell down my cheek, soaking into my pillow case. Why was I even caring so much? Did he really mean that much to me or was it just something stupid? My own emotions were everywhere. It felt extremely weird without my brother but without Sebastian? Now THAT was weird. Sitting around was a useless thing to do so instead I went out to the balcony and sat on the edge, looking out into the sky. _So beautiful. _I wanted to reach out into the sky and let myself go into the warmth of the sun. _Things would be less complicated if I wasn't here anymore. Ciel…Sebastian…I wonder what would happen if I wasn't here anymore? Ciel would throw a fit but I don't know about Sebastian. I miss him so much… where is he? Is he done with me, hate me after going after going on that date? Probably, wouldn't be surprised. Why is my heart beating so fast every time I think of him? _Then it hit me…

"I love him." I whisper to myself as tears fell down my cheeks. _I love…_

"Who?" I jumped and turned around into a tall lean figure. His brow was cocked and a smile spread across his lips. My face heated up in such a quick amount of time and I wanted to faint from fright because I had no idea he was there. "Love who?" he asked again. It was all coming to me like a ton of bricks. He was in love with me too, yeah I know, I'm an idiot to figure this out now but I always believed that he never liked me because he was too perfect.

"Nothing." I said and looked away or at lead tried to. He didn't let me and hugged me gently; I hugged him back and snuggled into his chest. He was so warm.

"Who do you love, my lady?" He asked one more time. _Isn't it obvious? _My face flustered again and my mouth opened.

"You." I said with a smile. He lifted my chin up and kissed me deeply. I felt like a burden had been lifted off my shoulders. Had I been lying to myself this entire time? Yeah, I guess I had been.

"I love you." Sebastian kissed me again and pulled me closer to him. "I will always love you, my lady." I smiled, longing for those words of comfort. A beautiful miracle, a careful confession. A love that lasts eternal.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm terribly sorry if you didn't like the ending to this side story. Things have been a bit hectic for me but I promise to keep writing. If there is any type of story (any anime) or even another side story on Kuroshitsuji, I will be happy to obliage, just please message me and let me know. Thank you for continuing to read my stories. It is truly appreciated.<strong>

_**Aurora Phantomhive**_


End file.
